goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Applemasterexpert Kills the Metal Punks and Gets Ungrounded
At the park, Applemasterexpert was sitting on a bench, feeling grumpy. Applemasterexpert: Man, I hate the Metal Punks so much because they're the worst music group ever! What shall I do? Then Applemasterexpert thought of something. Applemasterexpert: I know! I will kill the Metal Punks! Hahahahahahahahaha! Applemasterexpert went off to kill the Metal Punks, and then he arrived at the Metal Punks' house. Applemasterexpert: Here is the Metal Punks' house! Then Applemasterexpert went inside the Metal Punks' house, and he confronted the Metal Punks. Applemasterexpert: Time to die, Metal Geeks! Kosta: Hello! We are the Metal Punks! I'm Kosta Karatzovalis, and this is my girlfriend Salli Dunn. What is your name? Applemasterexpert: Applemasterexpert! Salli the Popstar: Applemasterexpert, then. Nice to meet you. Eric the Punk: Do you want to join us? Paul the Mosh: Be a member of the gang? Brian the Headbanger: And be one of us? David the Screamo: So we can play the band together? Applemasterexpert: NO! I'm going to kill you all because your business is garbage! Kosta: Oh, no! Don't kill us! Applemasterexpert: Too bad! Time to die! (to Ken the Emo) Hey, Ken! Ken the Emo: What?! Applemasterexpert: (shooting Ken the Emo with a gun) Die, you ugly loser! Ken the Emo was dead. Applemasterexpert: One dead, seven to kill! (to Joey the Metal) Hey, Joey! Joey the Metal: What?! Applemasterexpert: (shooting Joey the Metal with a gun) Die, you creep! Joey the Metal was dead. Applemasterexpert: Now it's your turn to die, Eric! (killing Eric the Punk with an axe) Die, Eric! Now it's for you to die, Paul! (killing Paul the Mosh with an axe) Die, Paul! Now it's for you to die, Brian! (killing Brian the Headbanger with an axe) Die, Brian! And last but not least, time to die, David! Applemasterexpert killed David the Screamo with an axe. Kosta and Salli were dismayed. Kosta: We’re very upset because you killed my friends! Applemasterexpert: Shut up, Mr Ugly Beatnik! Kosta: How dare you talk to me like that?! Salli the Popstar: Yeah, how dare you talk to my boyfriend like that?! Applemasterexpert: I will let you both live! Kosta: Really?! Applemasterexpert: NO! Die, you stupid couple! Applemasterexpert shot Kosta and Salli with a pistol, and the Metal Punks were dead. Applemasterexpert started cheering. Applemasterexpert: YAY! The Metal Punks are dead for good! Back home, Applemasterexpert's dad was proud with his son Lawson. Applemasterexpert's dad: Applemasterexpert, thank you for killing the Metal Punks! You know I hated that band so much! You are now ungrounded! You can do whatever you like! Applemasterexpert: Thanks, dad! CAST Paul as Applemasterexpert and Paul Williamson, AKA Paul the Mosh Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Salli as Salli Dunn, AKA Salli the Popstar Eric as Eric Williamson, AKA Eric the Punk and Applemasterexpert's dad Brian as Brian Hall, AKA Brian the Headbanger''' ''' Evil Genius/David/Zack as David Edgerton, AKA David the Screamo Dave as Ken Jordan, AKA Ken the Emo Joey as Joey Chavis, AKA Joey the Metal Category:Applemasterexpert Gets Ungrounded Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Grounded Stuff